The Truth About Heroes: Janet's Song
by Orrymain
Summary: The SGC mourns the loss of their dear friend and colleague, Janet Fraiser ... and then the unexplainable happens!


The Truth About Heroes: Janet's Song  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Angst, Episode Epilogue/Scenes, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - right after Heroes Pt. 2  
  
Spoilers: Broca Divide, Hathor, Need, Threshold, Rite of Passage, The Curse, Fragile Balance, Heroes  
  
Size: 33kb  
  
Written: February 10-11,13,17, 2004  
  
Summary: The SGC mourns the loss of their dear friend and colleague, Janet Fraiser ... and then the unexplainable happens!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Drdjlover!  
  
  
  
The Truth About Heroes: Janet's Song  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"Danny, it's cold up here ... not to mention it's the middle of the night. You don't even have your robe on," Jack walked up behind his husband, sliding his hands around Daniel's waist.  
  
Daniel, who was wearing his light blue pajamas, moved his hands down and placed them on Jack's. He loved the feel of Jack's strong hands. They made Daniel shiver just from the memory of how those hands had pleasured him over the years.   
  
And at the same, Daniel leaned his back to rest gently against Jack's left shoulder. He loved doing that. Jack's shoulder was so strong and supportive. Leaning his head there now, Daniel never felt more secure or safe. Jack would never let him fall, not ever.  
  
Daniel's emotions swelled inside of him as he recalled how close he came to losing this precious man he loved so very much.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Jack. Sam was yelling over the radio for medical attention for you, and at the same time Janet ... Janet was ..."  
  
"I know, Danny, but I'm okay now."  
  
Daniel sighed. He closed his eyes as his fingers mingled with Jack's with small, tender rubs and caresses until they interlinked their fingers securely. Daniel was soaking up the moment. It had been too close.  
  
Jack leaned his chin on Daniel's shoulder, and then leaned his head to rest atop the broad shoulder. He, too, closed his eyes, taking in the scent of his true love, knowing that he had been very lucky to have been wearing a specially lined vest that had been able to ward off the brunt of the explosion. It was the first time he had worn the new material. It had paid off big time!  
  
Jack placed a kiss atop Daniel's shoulder and gently squeezed Daniel to him. It was as if he couldn't hold his husband close enough to him.  
  
"I wish Janet was still here, too," Daniel practically whispered. "She was just gone, Jack. One minute she's trying to take care of Wells and the next ... gawd, she just flew across the ground from the impact of the shot. She never even opened her eyes."  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's nape and again squeezed Daniel to him, "We won't forget her."  
  
"How could we? She's ... she was family." After a pause, Daniel asked, "Jack, how's Sam? I haven't had much of a chance to talk with her since everything happened."  
  
"You know Carter. She's tough."  
  
"She's had a difficult year, though."  
  
"Yeah, but she has Pete now to help her through this."  
  
"He's in Denver."  
  
"Nah, she told me he was taking a couple of days off to come here and be with her."  
  
"I'm glad. They make a cute couple."  
  
"We always knew they would," Jack smiled.  
  
"Maybe someday we should tell her about that."  
  
"Maybe. It sure makes for one of those funny coincidences."  
  
"Or not," Daniel smiled.  
  
"Danny, let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Daniel nodded and the two left their roof deck for the warmth of their bedroom.  
  
====  
  
"Danny, I can't find the salsa."  
  
"It's there, Love. Look behind your beer!"  
  
"Oh, there it is," Jack smiled, though it wasn't a bright smile.  
  
It was Friday night and the one-time Jack and Daniel ritual, that had sometimes been an SG-1 ritual, was tonight a gathering of friends to remember their beloved friend, Janet. The memorial earlier in the week had been difficult and too full of people and military protocol to allow for proper grieving. It hadn't been enough, and so now, this close circle of friends had decided to spend an evening together, to laugh and cry, and to say goodbye as only they could.  
  
One by one, the group assembled -- Cassie arrived first, needing all the hugs she could get from her two favorite uncles; then General Hammond, shaking Jack's and Daniel's hands and hugging Janet's daughter who no longer was that little 12-year old girl they had rescued from Hanka, but now a beautiful young woman in her first year of college; Sam and Teal'c were next, coming together, Sam needing and wanting the strong and comforting presence of a good friend; within a few minutes, Lou and Carolyn Ferretti entered, followed quickly by a handful of doctors and nurses Janet had been close to at the SGC and the hospital.  
  
Jack and Daniel were the hosts for the get-together, along with Bijou and Katie, of course, the two beagles quickly becoming the hit of the night as they went from guest to guest for personalized rubdowns!  
  
"I thought Pete was in town?" Daniel asked Sam as they, along with Teal'c, stood by the fireplace.  
  
"He was, but they only gave him two days. He had to go back to Denver."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was hoping he'd be here for you."  
  
"He's going to call tonight, and besides, I have Teal'c here to make sure I don't fall apart too often."  
  
Teal'c nodded, "It is my pleasure to assist you, Samantha."  
  
After a couple of hours, most of the guests had begun to leave until eventually just SG-1, General Hammond and Cassie remained. The six friends sat outside under a clear sky that seemed almost magical. General Hammond, Teal'c and Jack sat in patio chairs they had brought onto the lawn. Daniel sat discreetly in front of Jack, frequently brushing against the older man's right leg. Jack was holding Katie in his arms, and Bijou was lying next to Daniel, who was petting her as the group chatted. Sam sat on the grass in front of Teal'c and Cassie sat Indian style next to her, just across from Jack and Daniel.  
  
"What's your first really strong memory of Mom?" Cassie asked the group.  
  
Daniel laughed softly, "She kept calling Teal'c 'Mr. Teal'c."  
  
"When was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"The Touched. You guys were affected by that virus. It was just Teal'c and I. Janet was still new. Gawd, we were all still new really."  
  
"We were still staffing the SGC at that point. Only Dr. Warner had been permanently assigned as Chief Surgeon to the medical department. Dr. Fraiser had been brought in to head the medical staff just before the incident on P3X-797," General Hammond commented.  
  
"We'd met Janet, but we didn't really know her that well yet," Sam said, then she laughed. "It's not my first memory, but that first year, I'll never forget ... sorry, guys," Sam looked at Jack and Daniel with a nod, "but the Hathor incident. Janet was like Mrs. Rambo with that gun. I've never seen her so ... intense away from a medical crisis."  
  
"I would have liked to have seen that. Mom told me she was every bit as Air Force as anyone else, but I don't think I ever saw her with a gun."  
  
"She was having a good time."  
  
"Glad someone was," Jack chided.  
  
"Well, I know it wasn't much fun for you two, not that it was fun for us either, but Janet with an M-5? Think about it! It was the talk of the women's restroom for months!"  
  
"Carter, that's definitely too much information!"  
  
"Sorry, Sir."  
  
"Well, we know the Doc was always a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"Little Napoleon," Daniel spoke softly.  
  
"We certainly went head to head enough, especially over you," Jack reached down and gently touched his husband's head, caressing him briefly.  
  
Cassie laughed, "Mom would come home swearing sometimes, Uncle Jack. She rarely told me the details, but it's amazing how many times you seemed to be the central cause of her outburst. She said you never followed her medical orders."  
  
"Yes, I did. It's just sometimes ... sometimes she didn't understand."  
  
"You mean about you and Uncle Daniel?"  
  
Jack nodded, "Remember when that b...witch got Daniel addicted to the sarcophagus?"  
  
Cassie reached out and touched Daniel's hand for a moment as she spoke, "You mean that princess ... the infamous Shyla?" Cassie chuckled.  
  
"Infamous?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Mom agreed Uncle Jack on that. Sorry, Uncle Daniel, but Mom was really worried about you. So was I, by the way, even though I didn't know exactly what was going on at the time."  
  
Daniel leaned over, kissed Cassie on the cheek, whispered a soft "thank you," and then settled back in his spot by Jack and Bijou.  
  
"She wasn't happy with me. I took care of Daniel myself, against her advice. I brought him home."  
  
"It's what I needed, Cass, but it wasn't the medically smart thing for Jack to have done."  
  
"Janet and I argued about it for a long time."  
  
"I remember that all too well, Colonel," the General said. "Dr. Fraiser was deeply concerned, but she didn't have much of a choice considering who she was up against."  
  
"Yeah, a grizzly bear," Cassie teased as she looked at Jack.  
  
"Wait a minute, young lady," Sam interjected, "You didn't always give her an easy time either!"  
  
"Don't remind me. Besides, I had an excuse."  
  
"Nirrti," everyone said in unison, prompting a small round of laughter.  
  
"Janet wasn't happy when you weren't going to have a piece of cake."  
  
"We never did get to eat it, Sam."  
  
"That's right. I forgot about that. By the time we figured out what had happened with Nirrti's experiment and how it was affecting you, the cake was stale."  
  
"Mom said it was hard as a rock!"  
  
"Jack, not a word!" Daniel whispered as he swatted his lover's leg with his hand.  
  
"What? I'm just sitting here innocently ..." Jack said leaning over to speak quietly with Daniel.  
  
"Jack, you are never innocent and I know perfectly well what you were about to say!"  
  
"You're so mean to me," Jack teased lightly.  
  
"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Rocks!" Jack answered as Daniel rolled his eyes. "Hard rocks!"  
  
Daniel slapped Jack gently as Jack smirked and raised his eyebrows in satisfaction.  
  
"Did you ever argue with Mom, General Hammond?"  
  
The General let out a puff of air, "Oh, yes. She was never afraid to stand her ground. She wasn't fond of my orders to allow Master Bra'tac to try and save Teal'c with that Jaffa Rite ..."  
  
"M'al Sharran," Daniel interjected.  
  
"Excuse me, Son?"  
  
"The Jaffa Rite of M'al Sharran ... that was the name of the ... rite. Sorry, General."  
  
"Dr. Fraiser was doing what she believed to be best. She usually knew best," Teal'c stated with finality.  
  
"She was a great friend, and so much fun to be around," Sam said sadly. "Daniel, remember Egypt?"  
  
"Like I could forget?"  
  
"It wasn't exactly a vacation, but she sure made that long trip home more enjoyable."  
  
Daniel laughed, "She hated my driving. She never got into a car when I was driving after that."  
  
"Well, Daniel, you have to admit you drove like a bat out of Netu!"  
  
"I had to, Sam. You try driving a jeep across the desert."  
  
"No, thanks, it's more fun teasing you about it."  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Sam, you've been hanging around Jack too much!"  
  
"People, I hate to say it, but it's getting late, and I should get going," Hammond spoke as he stood up.  
  
"Me, too," Sam got up from the ground, "Pete's going to be calling soon, and I definitely don't want to miss him."  
  
Within a few minutes, everyone had left, leaving Jack and Daniel alone with their girls. The two prepared for bed quietly, locking up the house, turning off the lights, making sure the girls were settled, and then they snuggled together, Daniel's head resting upon Jack's chest.  
  
"How many times do you think she saved our lives, Jack?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "Too many to count. Sometimes," Jack laughed, "it seemed like she saved one or both of us every week."  
  
"We have to make sure we don't lose touch with Cassie."  
  
"We won't. I love you, Danny."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
====  
  
It was four days later, and while SG-1 was preparing for their next mission, General Hammond was reviewing candidates to replace Janet Fraiser. It was a difficult decision and one he would have to make soon.  
  
Meanwhile, at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, a commotion was taking place.  
  
"Look, Airman, I don't know what you're problem is, but I've been running this card through Security for seven years now. I THINK I know how to do it without your assistance. You MUST be new here."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. But unless the card clears you, I'll have to call my superior."  
  
"Well you just do that. What the heck is going on around here now?" the feisty woman exclaimed, noticing the funny look that a couple of Marines had just given her as they had entered the complex.  
  
"What seems to be the ...prob...lem?" the stunned Major said as he approached the check-in.  
  
"Major Simpson, would you PLEASE tell me what's going on here? My security card isn't working."  
  
The Major looked at the Airman at the gate, then spoke, "One moment, Ma'am" as he reached for the phone and dialed.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, this is Major Simpson at the Main Gate. We have a situation here that I think you'll want to handle."  
  
"What kind of situation?"  
  
"I'd ... rather you came and saw for yourself, Sir."  
  
"Listen, Simpson, I have a meeting in exactly six minutes. Tell me one good reason why I should run down there now?"  
  
"Sir, it's about Doctor Fraiser."  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Jack hung up the phone and shook his head, wondering what it could be. He didn't have time for whatever it was, of that he was sure. But he made his way to the gate, "Okay Major, what the ... HOLY ROSEMARY!"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, will you PLEASE tell me why everyone is looking at me as if I were dead?"  
  
"Maybe ... because you are?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Major," Jack looked at Simpson, "bring the ... Major to a V.I.P. suite and assign her an S.F."  
  
"Jack, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll ... explain as soon as I can ... Doctor."  
  
Jack felt like he was in yet another episode of The Twilight Zone.  
  
"Sir, are you all right?" the Airman asked, seeing Jack just standing there, staring into space, after Simpson had escorted Janet inside.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore," Jack said as he turned and headed for General Hammond's office, making three short stops along the way.  
  
"Daniel, with me ... NOW!" Jack bellowed into his lover's office.  
  
Daniel looked around from the spot where he stood by the shelves in his office, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"MOVE IT DANIEL ..." Jack yelled from down the hall.  
  
Daniel shrugged and ran to catch up with his mystifying husband, "Jack?"  
  
"You're never going to believe it," Jack said pressing the button as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"Jack, you just barked at me like you were a pit-bull or something, and now you want to play games?"  
  
"No, now I want to get Carter and Teal'c."  
  
At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Jack hurried towards his 2IC's lab.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"This way," Jack ordered.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asked Daniel as they followed Jack down the corridor.  
  
"I haven't a clue."  
  
"Ah, Teal'c, just who I was looking for. We're having a meeting."  
  
"What is the topic?"  
  
"Ghosts - Fact or Fiction!"  
  
Teal'c looked at Jack in disbelief.  
  
"Just ... follow me."  
  
Finally, they reached the General's office and Jack tapped on the door, "Excuse me, General, but there's something you just have to see!"  
  
"Jack, we have a meeting scheduled for," Hammond looked at his watch, "now!"  
  
"Yes, Sir. I'm aware of that, but this is ... urgent, Sir. I think you'll agree, if you'll just come with us."  
  
Trusting his 2IC had a good reason for his unusual request Hammond simply nodded and, along with the rest of SG-1, followed Jack along the SGC corridors.  
  
"Daniel, what did Thor do to Loki?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. The little guy said he'd be punished, but he didn't say how or for how long, did he?"  
  
"No, Sir, he didn't," Sam answered.  
  
"Okay, Colonel, why are we outside a V.I.P. room?"  
  
"Because either the last week didn't happen, Sir, or Loki's back in town," Jack said opening the door and motioning for everyone to go inside.  
  
"Well, finally! Sam! General Hammond! Teal'c! Will one of you PLEASE tell me what's happening!"  
  
"Janet!" Sam spoke stunned.  
  
"Dr. Frasier?" Teal'c tilted his head.  
  
"How can this be?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"That's what we said when Jack showed up here as a teenager," Daniel responded, "How can it be?"  
  
"Loki?" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Loki? Wasn't he the Asgard responsible for the clone of Colonel O'Neill?" Janet asked.  
  
"That would be the one," Jack answered.  
  
"But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Oh Janet!" Sam hurried to her friend and hugged her, hoping and praying the woman she was hugging was real and human.  
  
Jack, Daniel and the General exchanged looks as Teal'c studied the diminutive redheaded doctor. When Sam released Janet, she struggled to wipe away a tear.  
  
"Oh gawd, Cassie!"  
  
"Let's not jump to any conclusions, Major. We still don't know what's happening here."  
  
"It is indeed good to see you, Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c spoke as he approached her, took her right hand and kissed it.  
  
"You, too, Teal'c, and what about Cassie?"  
  
"Janet ... everyone thinks you're dead," Sam explained.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Going to bed, Sir. Actually, I don't have a clear memory. I've been working late a lot, General. SG-12 came back from P29-XJR with multiple injuries.  
  
"That was a week ago, Doctor."  
  
"Carter, why don't you go get that Asgard phone of ours, and let's see if we can get some answers from Thor," Jack suggested.  
  
"In the meantime, Doctor" the General spoke, "let's get you to the infirmary and have some tests run. Teal'c, I'd like you to stay with Doctor Fraiser while we try and find out what the devil is going on."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Janet said, confused and a bit frightened at what she had heard.  
  
"As you wish, General Hammond," Teal'c spoke, his words overlapping Janet's.  
  
====  
  
"This should do it," Sam said as she used the portable device Thor had given the SGC to use whenever contact with the Asgard was desired.  
  
"You sure that thing is working?" Jack asked five minutes later.  
  
"Positive, Sir."  
  
A beam of light appeared, "O'Neill. Major Carter."  
  
"Hey Thor!"  
  
Thor looked around and acknowledged the General and Daniel before speaking again, "I apologize for taking so long. Why have you contacted me?"  
  
"Thor, we have a little problem. Where's Loki?"  
  
"Loki?"  
  
"Thor, you're not looking at me," Jack spoke, realizing that if he hadn't been annoyed, he might have found it amusing that Thor looked almost chagrined.  
  
"Why do you want to know about Loki?" Thor walked over towards the General.  
  
"Thor," the General spoke, "we wonder if it's possible that Loki might be up to some of his old tricks."  
  
"Old tricks?"  
  
Jack explained what had happened, about the fierce battle off-world and Janet's heroic death. He then explained that Janet had just walked into the SGC, apparently alive and well.  
  
"Careful, Thor," Jack said, "You look like you're about to turn red!"  
  
"I am angry, O'Neill, and I regret to say, there is a good chance Loki is responsible."  
  
"I thought you said he was going to be punished," Daniel inquired, walking towards Thor.  
  
"He was, but as you know, we are still at war. Our resources are limited. We do not have the ... manpower you would call it ... to keep Loki guarded. He is too resourceful. I am afraid he was ... freed after a promise to discontinue his quest for the genetic link that could save our world."  
  
"Did you tell him to stop using humans as guinea pigs?" Jack asked flippantly.  
  
"No, not specifically, but it was understood that he was to stay away from Earth. I will see what I can find out."  
  
Thor disappeared.  
  
"Do you think it's really Janet?" Sam asked, wanting desperately to believe it was her friend.  
  
"Until we know for sure, Doctor Fraiser, or whoever she is, will be restricted to the V.I.P. room once the examination is complete. Jack, I want Teal'c to remain with her at all times."  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
"Let me know when Thor returns."  
  
"Wow," Sam exclaimed when the General had left.  
  
"Wow fits," Jack said.  
  
"Stranger things have happened," Daniel said, also wanting to believe, but withholding judgement.  
  
"I think I'll go down to the infirmary. If you'll excuse me, Sir."  
  
Jack nodded and Sam departed.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"I want it to be her, Jack. It's amazing how empty I've felt without her here."  
  
"I know what you mean. Let's go to my office."  
  
Daniel nodded, and the two men went to the privacy of Jack's office where they simply sat and waited together until Thor returned.  
  
====  
  
"Okay, explain this to me again," Cassie said, holding her mom's hand in their living room of their home.  
  
Sam responded, "Loki is a member of the Asgard. He was one of their leading geneticists for a long time, but he got into trouble for ..."  
  
"For acting like we're rats in a cage," Jack bellowed.  
  
"Jack," Daniel chided.  
  
Sam gave her CO a look and then continued, "... for doing tests the Asgard hadn't approved ... on humans."  
  
"Why? I mean, what was the purpose, Sam?"  
  
"Cassie, the Asgard reproduce using a duplication process."  
  
"Cloning," Cassie said confidently.  
  
"Something like that, but the process is hurting them now. The time is coming when, if they don't find another way to procreate, then they might just die out. They've discovered from research that they were once a lot like us ... our bodies, I mean, so Loki figured if he could research human cloning, he might find a way to construct a better ... clone for the Asgard that could also handle the requirements of their brains."  
  
"Cass, a few months ago Loki came back to Earth for the first time in years to clone Jack," Daniel stated as he leaned forward in the chair he was seated in.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"It was loads of fun -- NOT," Jack groaned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well," Sam answered, "He thought the Colonel was more advanced than the rest of us because ..."  
  
"More advanced? Uncle Jack?" Cassie laughed wildly.  
  
"Hey, I can still spank you, young lady!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Try this one on for size," Jack looked at his adoptive niece, "I can still have a chat with Dominic any time I want to!"  
  
Cassie gulped, "Okay, Uncle Jack is more advanced."  
  
"... more advanced at playing with yo yos anyway," Daniel teased softly.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Daniel shrugged as if to say, "So what?"  
  
"Come on, you guys. What happened with Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Loki cloned him, Cass. He ... created a clone, but something happened, and that we can't go into," Janet explained, "but of course, in the end, we found out what was happening and the situation was resolved."  
  
"So ... this Loki cloned you?" Cassie asked her mother.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Loki still believes the answer to the Asgard's dilemma is here, Cass," Daniel explained. "He's convinced that he'll find the genetic link or ... or something that will help him to help his people. He's doing what he feels he has to do."  
  
Jack was shaking his head. Daniel noticed and asked, "What?"  
  
"Daniel, why do you always have to defend everyone?"  
  
"I'm not, but Jack, the Asgard are in trouble. We know that. If it were us, wouldn't we be doing the same thing?"  
  
Jack sighed and tilted his head, his only acknowledgement that Daniel was probably right.  
  
"But why Mom?"  
  
"It's partly just a random choice, Cassie," Sam explained, "and partly because of who she is and where she works. He's ... searching."  
  
"So Loki created a clone of Janet, and it was the clone on the planet who ... died," Daniel stated, the memory still emotionally charged for him.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad you're back, Mom. I didn't know what I was going to do without you," Cassie leaned into her mother's hug.  
  
"Thank you, Sweetie."  
  
"I just hope the Asgard clamp down on that little monster this time," Jack said forcefully.  
  
"Thor said they would, Jack."  
  
"He said that the last time, too!"  
  
"You know," Janet looked deep in thought, "I've been thinking about making a change and this might be a good time to do it."  
  
"Change?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, as I said, I've been considering it for a while. I've had an offer to head up the new research area. You've heard about it, haven't you?"  
  
"I haven't," Daniel said.  
  
"It's not being talked about much yet, Danny," Jack explained. "We've brought back so many alien technologies, a lot of them medical, but up until now we've never had a centralized, focused area to concentrate just on that aspect. It's been doled out to various other facilities in the past, with varying degrees of priority, but now, in the light of the terrorist activity around the world in the past few years ..."  
  
"You mean the threat of biochemical warfare?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes, the Pentagon has decided that maybe the information and technologies we can glean from other worlds might help us here."  
  
"And be as valuable as all those big honkin' weapons they have always been after?" Daniel raised his eyebrows as he spoke.  
  
"Right again."  
  
"So," Janet continued, "I think I may do that, but it will mean giving up my position as Head of Medicine."  
  
"Mom, you aren't going to stop practicing medicine completely?"  
  
"No, Cass. I don't want to do that. I'm going to talk to General Hammond and see if I can work part-time in the infirmary. I still want to keep contact with the hospital as well. It'll be a bit tricky, but I think it would be worth it."  
  
"We'll miss you, Janet," Daniel said.  
  
"Don't worry, Daniel! It won't be for a little while yet. The area is still in the building stages, and I'll try to be around whenever SG-1 gets into trouble," Janet winked at Jack and Daniel.  
  
"We do NOT get into trouble!" Jack bellowed, at which everyone else just stared at him. Jack shrugged, "Well ... it's all in your point of view."  
  
After a wonderful evening with their family of friends reunited, Jack and Daniel returned to their home.  
  
====  
  
"Geez, sometimes I feel like I'm on Dallas!"  
  
"Dallas?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That J.R. soap opera. You know -- Who Shot J.R.?"  
  
Daniel stared at his lover blankly.  
  
"Well, it was a big prime time soap opera and one season they did away with an entire year's worth of storyline."  
  
"The whole year?"  
  
"Yep. They pretended it didn't happen. Had Bobby Ewing, who had been killed the year before in a car accident, step out of the shower and say it was all a dream!"  
  
"A dream?" Daniel asked. "They really said the entire year was nothing but a dream?"  
  
"Sure did. It was crazy, and that's how this job makes me feel sometimes. I mean teenage clones and now this? Geez, Danny," Jack said, taking off his shirt as they prepared for bed.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel said quizzically as he removed his own shirt.  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Would you still love me if I were a clone?"  
  
"Daniel, I'd love you if you were a fish! Of course, then I'd have to eat you."  
  
"Well, actually first, you'd have to catch me!"  
  
"Just takes the right bait."  
  
"Well, let's see it, Colonel."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Let's see your ... bait!" Daniel smiled seductively.  
  
Jack winked, removing his boxers. He grinned, and pointed downwards, "Good enough to ... hook you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Daniel said as he approached his husband and kissed him.  
  
"I love your bait, Jack. Just love it!  
  
Jack laughed as he pushed Daniel gently onto the bed, where the two made love, their universe once again safe from Goa'uld, inept politicians, and crazy TV writers, directors and producers!  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
